undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Alien Lieutenant (Evolution)
The Unnamed Alien Lieutenant was a guest character in Evolution. The unnamed Alien Lieutenant was the Alien placed in charge of the attack of London during his species's initial invasion of Earth. However it, and the other Lieutenants, had to soon order for a retreat, although it failed to retreat with the rest of its species as it was killed by the combined team work of Nancy Morales, Brian Knight and Spike Byron. Personality Not much was shown about the Lieutenant's personality except for that it was determined to complete its goal, despite showing it was at least somewhat regretful, and that it could be easily angered. Pre-Invasion Nothing is known about the Lieutenant's life before the invasion except he was a soldier of his species's military and had at some point got promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. The Invasion |-|Prologue= Prologue The Lieutenant was the Alien placed in charge of leading the attack on London during their initial invasion and first ordered the bombing of London before it then led the Alien forces down into the major city to hunt down and kill any remaining Humans, the Lieutenant itself being witnessed killing Jennifer Knight. Later it decided for its Alien forces to leave London and ordered for the retreat to begin before it headed to the other side of London where it came to face three humans who it would fight until it was fatally shot. With it's dying breaths, it revealed that its forces, and all Alien forces around the world, were retreating before dying, leading to Spike telling his commanding officer to not attack and allow the Aliens to retreat. Killed Victims *Jennifer Knight Relationships |-|Jennifer= The Lieutenant had no relationship or feelings towards Jennifer, giving no emotions as it shot her head. It later revealed that it believes that all Humans must die, likely holding that same opinion on Jennifer. |-|Alien Soldier= Not much was shown about the Lieutenant's relationship with its Soldier but it is assumed that the Lieutenant respected or trusted the Soldier to some aspect due to the Soldier appearing to hold more power over the other Soldiers. |-|Brian= The Lieutenant had no relationship or feelings towards Brian, the only emotion it originally giving was regret that it had to kill them. However when Brian thought back and managed to hit it, the Lieutenant was shown to grow anger and want him to dead, shown to have more than it had shown for other Humans. |-|Spike= The Lieutenant had no relationship or feelings towards Spike, giving no emotions as it fought Spike in an effort to kill him. However due to its reaction to Brian managing to hit it, it cane be assumed the Lieutenant grew the same anger towards Spike as it did Brian. |-|Nancy= The Lieutenant had no relationship or feelings towards Nancy, showing no qualms with killing her like it had others. However after Nancy, along with Brian and Spike, had managed to fatally wound it, it showed anger towards all three meaning that it could be assumed it would want them dead more than it had before. Appearances Quotes Trivia *The Unnamed Alien Lieutenant was the first Alien character to be featured in the series. *The Unnamed Alien Lieutenant was the first character to kill another character. *Originally the Lieutenant was to receive a name but the author decided to make it more fearsome by leaving it unnamed. *In original writing, the Lieutenant was a male but the author decided to leave it ambiguous so it would be up to the readers to decide its gender. Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters